Lostpedia:Umfrage 3/Seite 5
Wie immer bitte ich alle Benutzer der Lostpedia, ggf. zu den Vorschlägen oder zu diskutablen Themen und Fragen zu antworten. Teilnehmer der Umfrage, die sich noch einmal zu Wort melden wollen, tun dies bitte unter Angabe des Themas und ihrem Namen an Lostpedia@web.de Mitteilungen Kritik/Vorschläge (neu) ---- Ich bin fasziniert von LOST, deswegen finde ich das diese Seite mind. ebenso faszinierend sein sollte wie die Serie. Einige Sachen wie das Design und die Themen sind sehr gut aufgebaut. Dennoch fehlt es an Echtheit. Es sollten z.B mehr mit videos gearbeitet werden, also zu jeder Charackterbiografie eine zusammengeschnittene Videozusammenfassung über die Characktere sein. Mfg. --''Sissy'' ---- Echt super Website! Weiter so... evtl. könnte man ja das Design im Gesamten ändern ;-) --''Dorian'' ---- Ich wünschte, es gäbe mehr zum Thema Theorien. Ich hoffe, dass durch den Blog, in dem ja dazu aufgerufen wurde, Theorien zu äußern, etwas mehr Lebendigkeit die Seite füllt. Ansonsten ist die Seite spannend, danke. ----- Alte Nachrichten ---- Leider zu viele Spoiler direkt auf der Startseite. Dise sollten erst über eine weitere Verlinkung sichtbar werden. ( Castingnews, Bilder vom Dreh, etc.) --''Paul'' ---- Nach Ablauf des grossen Lostfinals wär es endgeil, wenn von den Machern der Serie zu jedem Dialog, den es in der Serie gab, deren Intension zu lesen gäbe. z.b. (Dialog) =wortwörtlich so gemeint, bzw. anders gemeint, nämlich folgendermaßen....( die Erklärung für das Gesprochene, bezugnehmend auf die Mysterien. Und falls von den Machern gar keine finale Erklärung der einzelnen Mysterien erfolgt, wäre es spitze, wenn Lostpedia die GESAMTEN Mysterien aus Dialogen und Bildern zusammenfassend auf einen Nenner bringen könnte. --''G.Cserey'' ---- Ich muss schon sagen, dass ihr hier sehr gute Arbeit leistet. Die Hauptseite hat sich schon sehr verbessert und dass fast alle Seiten geupdated wurden, ist auch große Klasse. Nach wie vor gibt es aber eine störende Sache und das sind eindeutig die vielen Rechtschreib-/Grammatikfehler. Vor allem bei einigen Episoden der 4. Staffel fällt dies sehr deutlich auf und nervt doch schon beim Lesen. --''Dennis'' ---- Hey ich finde die Seite einfach spitze.....da LOST meine LIeblingsserie ist und ich einfach nicht genug davon kriegen kann, finde ich es super immer mehr zu erfahren. zu den Charakteren oder den Mysterien... Macht weiter so....:) --''Caitlin'' ---- Mir missfällt das auf der Startseite zuviel über Dreharbeiten und Castingveränerungen zu lesen ist. Ich wäre dafür einen extra Link einzurichten, in dem all diese spoiler nachzulesen sind. Denn obwohl ich die 4 staffel gesehen hab, bin ich vorsichtig wenn ich lostpedia.de besuche. Z.B wurde ich über Michelle Rodriquez Rückkehr in der 5. Staffel durch lostpedia.de gespoilt. (was mich schon ein wenig ärgerte.) Ich finds toll wieviele News und Infos ihr zusammen tragt, aber die jenigen die Spoiler enthalten will ich nicht auf der Startseite sehen. danke --''Tobi'' ---- Bitte Farb-Änderungen vornehmen. Ich denke, dass die Seite dann insgesamt besser aussieht. Danke --''Timey'' ---- Ich finde es nicht gut, dass ihr auf der Startseite direkt Infos über die Dreharbeiten bringt - ich will nicht wissen, wer gerade für was gecastet wird und wo gerade gedreht wurde (z.B. auf nem Friedhof usw.) - das ist für mich immer ein schlimmer Spoiler! Sowas könntet ihr doch extra bringen, mit nem Hinweis: Neue Infos zu den Dreharbeiten - ohne direkt auf derHauptseite zu schreiben, was es genau neues gibt. Ich kann da nicht weggucken, ich lese einfach unfreiwillig! Aber sonst alles suuuuper =) --''Lisa'' ---- Super Seite, allerdings würde mir es sehr gefallen, wenn man einstellen könnte, bei welcher Folge von LOST man gerade ist...Sodass nur die Artikel angezeigt werden, die man auch schon gesehen hat...Denn ich bin auch schon unfreiwillig in den "Genuss" eines Spoilers geraten... mfg --''Faelix'' ---- Hi, ich wollte mich bei dieser Gelegenheit einfach mal beim deutschen Lostpedia bedanken :) Ich lese zwar auch das Englische, aber der Verständlichkeit halber auch sehr viel das deutsche, falls nötig ;) Einige Informationen weichen zwar ein klein wenig ab, aber durch Lostpedia habe ich viel erfahren, obwohl ich ein absoluter Lost-Freak bin und Folgen beinahe bis ins kleinste Detail per Forum (lost-fans.de) analysiere :) apropos Forum..da wäre auch mein einziger richtiger Kritikpunkt: euer Forum finde ich leider nicht super, aber das liegt wohl daran dass dieses Forum nicht so aktiv ist wie private Foren (wie das bereits angesprochene Forum z.B.) aber das ist wie gesagt nur ein kleiner Kritikpunkt, ich sehe Lostpedia nämlich nicht als Forum sondern als super Nachschlagewerk, wie ja auch auf eurer Hauptseite getitelt ;) also nochmal: danke :) so far --''Stefan aka steffernan die spoiler warnungen sind irgendwie unnötig. fast jeder hat die folgen der 4. staffel schon gesehen, und diejenigen, die noch nichts wissen, wollen was über die 4. staffel erfahren. es nervt, die spoiler immer aufklappen zu müssen. ansonsten find ich die lostpedia super! --''Rigi'' ---- In letzter Zeit verschieben sich die Fenster immer ganz komisch, wenn auf eine der Übersichts-/Navigationsseiten geht. Da hängt dann zum Beispiel die Werbung oder die Navigationlegende senkrecht über der linken Spalte. Ab und an tritt das auch bei Artikeln auf. Kann gut sein, dass das nur an meinem Rechner/Internet liegt, aber für den Fall, dass der Fehler vielleicht doch auf Euerer Seite ist, dachte ich, ich erwähns mal ;-) Unter Umständen geht das ja auch anderen so und man kann das irgendwie beheben. Das ist nämlich ziemlich nervig und auch schade, weil sich manchmal die ganze Seite dadaurch aufhängt. --''Tim F.'' *Hab ich repariert, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Mit Firefox ist der Fehler nämlich nicht aufgefallen. Und den benutzen hier, soweit ich weiß, fast alle. -- 16:34, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) ---- Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur bei mir so ist, aber manche Seiten werden falsch angezeigt. Da ist das Menü der linken Seite nach rechts verrutscht und macht somit den Artikel unlesbar. --''Steffen K.'' ---- Ich würd mich freuen wenn sich das Desing endlich ändern würde ^^ Die Seite ist so interessant aber das Desing lässt es langweilig wirken --''Shay'' Lob ---- Lostpedia gefällt mir unheimlich gut. Man kann fast alles nachlesen, wenn man irgendwo den Faden verloren hat. Sehr gut finde ich die Transscripte. Manchmal klicke ich mich stundenlang einfach nur durch die "zufälligen Artikel". Macht weiter so. --''Sam'' ---- Ich finde die Seite super. Somit bleibt LOST immer aktuell und man kann sich hiermit die Wartezeit auf die neuen Staffeln versüßen. --''Miriam'' ---- Die Seite ist Spitze, und auch der Blog mit den Infos zu den Dreharbeiten der 5. Staffel ist sehr informativ! Weiter so --''Christian'' ---- Lostpedia ist der Hammer, macht weiter so. Vor allem wenn jetzt die fünfte Staffel in den USA beginnt seid ihr für mich unentberlich !!! greez --''Daniel'' ---- Hammer Seite! :D Schade, dass im deutsch free-Tv erst die 4.Staffel beginnt, obwohl in den USA schon die 5. anläuft! --''Alex'' ---- alles nice , alles hammer , lost halt und ihr macht alle infos fit SAUBER :D --''Florian R.'' ---- macht weiter so --''Verena'' ---- We have to go back!! --''Benjamin'''''